Harry Potter and the new found family
by The Beast Whisperer
Summary: starts summer after 5th year and goes into 6th year. harry is trying to cope with siriuses death when he recives a letter from his mother. find out who harrys true father is and see how they become a family. (this is a severitus fic)
1. Default Chapter

A/N this is my first fic so tell me what you think it is a severitus fic but that's all I have decided please excuse and spelling errors this time and tell me if you find any major errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the story is mine.

By the way things in means Harry's thoughts

Chapter one: A Truth Revealed

Tonight was Harry Potter's sixteenth birthday. Any normal boy would have been extatic that it was his birthday but harry potter was anything but normal in fact he is a wizard, the only known wizard to survive the infamous killing curse that has killed hundreds all over the world including his parents. Harry grew up in his aunt and uncles house where he was locked up in the cupboard under the stairs and told nothing about his parents or the wizarding world. His relatives blamed him for every little thing that went wrong in their perfect muggle household.

This all changed on Harry's eleventh birthday when Hagrid came and took him to Hogwarts where he discovered magic and true friendship. In his first year harry defeated Quriell and saved the Philosophers stone. In his second year harry killed the basalisk and destroyed Tom riddles diary. In his third year harry rescued his godfather Sirius Black from the dementors. In his fourth year harry won the trywizard tournament and in the process killed Cedric diggory and returned the dark lord to his body. Last year Harry's fifth year he managed to get tricked by Voldamort and get his godfather killed leaving harry guilt ridden and alone after that fatal mistake Harry's summer has been awful. Harry has spent all of his summer so far sitting at his dest staring out the window. Not sleeping for fear on nightmares not eating because the Durslys didn't bring him food and he didn't bother to go and get any. Every three days he would send Hedwig to the order as promised, each time he would write the same note

'I am fine 

_Harry'._

Tonight found Harry Potter sitting in front of his window watching the clock, it read 11:59 that meant that in exactly one minuet he would be sixteen years old. Wonder who ill get killed this year harry thought to himself as the clock changed to midnight. Suddenly an owl flew in through the window and dropped a gold envelope onto the desk in front if harry. Curious harry picked up the envelope and read the address

Harry Potter 

_Delayed post 16 years_

Wondering who would send him a delayed post harry opened the envalope and took out a single piece of fancy parchment that read;

Dear harry 

_If you reading this it means that James and I have died. Firstly I would like to inform you that we love you very much and that James especially loves you as his own. Now I must tell you that James is not you natural father, I assure you that I was not unfaithful to James and that I did love him. Before you were born I was deeply in love with another man but it would have been impossible for us to marry and have a child because of the Dark Lord so we went to Dumbledore and he came up with a plan. I was to marry James potter and then have a child by the man I truly loved and charm him to look like jamses child. The plan worked without fail and when you were born you looked exactly like your father Severus Snape we instantly charmed you and before anyone saw you you resembled James. _

Harry stopped reading for a moment as he let his mothers words sink in I have a father that's alive that's what I have always wanted I'm so happy I don't even care that its Snape. Suddenly returning to the letter.

The charms that we have placed upon you will begin to wear of gradually after your sixteenth birthday and you will start to look like your father. I urge you to go to Dumbledore and find out if it is safe for you to meet and get to know your father. It is possible that he is dead or unsafe to approach as he is/was a death eater.

Good luck my beloved son and I hope Severus treats you well.

Your loving mother

Lilly Potter/Snape.

Unfortunately for harry Hedwig was away hunting and he couldn't contact Dumbledore until she got back leaving harry no choice but to sit and ponder the contents of the letter.

Mean while at Hogwarts, Severus Snape was sitting in the Headmasters office. They were discussing the urgent matter of his son who right now be reading Lilly potters letter and discovering who his father is. "What should we do now Albus" "ahh severus there is only one thing to do and that is to get him ad bring him to Hogwarts. He can live with you and we can asses how quickly he changes and then come up with a plan"

"Do you mean that I should go to his house and get him so he can live here with me"

"Yes that is exactly what I mean"

"Now"

"Of course Severus, Here is a portkey just say fizzing wizzbee and it will bring you straight to my office."


	2. chapter 2

A/N don't forget to review. I want to know if there are any mistakes and stuff and I want to know if u like it.

Chapter 2

Severus Snape left Dumbledore's office and went straight down to his rooms where he changed quickly into some black muggle clothing. He then strode out through the entrance hall and down the path towards Hogsmede. As soon as he reached the end of the apparation wards he apparated into privet drive. Looking around he saw lots of perfect muggle gardens with neat lawns spotting a near by letter box he saw that he was near number one so he strode of towards number four. Upon reaching the house he heard a thumping sound along with laughter. At the front door Severus rang the doorbell and waited. The door was answered moments later by a bony horse faced woman that he new must be petunia dursley. "what do you want "she snapped at him. "potter "came the simple reply "there is no potter here " snapped the woman who was now getting irritated. Then why is there a lot of thumping and shouting of the word potter coming from upstairs?" questioned Severus cautiously "that's none of your business but Duddly is practicing his boxing with Vernon"

"if potter is there punching bag I will personaly see to it that you all suffer as much as he has and more" growled Severus as he drew out his wand. Petunia fearing the wand more that the man holding it who was really a very scary man stepped aside instantly. Before petunia had a chance to even shut the door Severus was off and on his way upstairs.

Harry was re reading his letter for about the tenth time when he heard the unmistakable sounds of his uncle getting up. Harry quickly hid his letter in his potions text book as the sound of his uncles footsteps came towards his room. Uncle Vernon entered the room to find harry staring out the window as usual. Harry listened to the sounds of his uncle walking across his room and was not surprised when his uncle grabbed him from behind saying "its time you get the birthday present that you really deserve Boy." Harry instantly tensed up knowing that it was the same every year his uncle always said the same words and gave the same present a good hard beating. When harry didn't say anything Vernon gave him a good hard punch in the jaw and there was a sickening crack as Harry's Jaw broke. Harry new better than to cry out in pain as this only encouraged his mad uncle. Without warning uncle Vernon dropped harry onto the floor and started to kick him as if he was a piece of trash. There was a pause in harrys beating as Duddly came into the room "can I help this year dad?"

"You most cirtantly can Dudders"

Before harry even had a chance to register what had been said his cousin who was roughly the size of a small whale in spite of his diet started jumping up and down on top of harry. Several cracks could be heard as more of Harry's fragile bones broke and snapped. The door bell sounded but was not heard by harry or his attackers as they continued in the same fashion not caring who was at the door.

When Severus reached the top of the stairs he followed the noise untill he reached a room at the end of the hall. Stepping into the room Severus saw Potter laying on the floor being attacked by two massive Dursleys. Instantly Severus stunned the two dursleys who hadn't even seen him come in. stepping over Duddly Severus saw his son who was in a terrible state, scowling Severus sat down next to his son. "harry can you hear me I am going to take you to Hogwarts. I just have to pack you stuff first. Ok?" Severus said in a soothing calming voice that would soon become very common for harry to hear. Severus watched as harry relaxed and started to try and speak but blacked out instead. Jumping into action Severus packed and shrunk all of Harry's things placing them all in his pocket. He then moved over to harry and picked him up as gently as possible trying not to further injure the child. "fizzing wizzbee" said severus and the wathch he was wearing that was realy a portkey was activated.

Albus dumbledore was sitting in his office watching as his magic quil wrote out the annual hogwatrs letters. When suddenly Severus Snape appeared standing in front of his desk with a battered and bloody harry potter in his arms. "Severus what on earth happened" cried dumbledore completely forgetting the quil. "hi relatives idea of a birthday present. Ill explain latter but right now my son needs the hospital wing." The two men walked silently down to the infirmary where Severus gently placed harry on the bed in the corner. "goodness me" exclaimed poppy as she caught sight of her patient. Albus and Severus stepped back to give poppy some room to heal the boy. Several spells and potions latter poppy turned around to deliver her verdict. "well I think hell be alright now he just needs a lot of TLC. It's a shame he hasn't got a loving family."

"he does have a father poppy" said severus gently. Poppy's eyes widened "you mean you and lilly don't you Severus" she whispered "I do poppy and I promice you that the boy will be treated much better from now on and anyone who thinks other wise will suffer for it." Declared Severus. Before adding in a very quiet voice "when will he wake up?"


End file.
